Demyx's Fisrt Days
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: This is the story of Demyx's first days in Organization XIII.


Demyx's First Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Square Enix does.**

I am alone in this world.

This was a world with many people.

Then came the shadows.

We thought they were cute and harmless, until they attacked us.

They came in a flash and turned on our leader.

When the slaughter was done, I was the only one to survive.

But I was dying. Dying in the rubble of my home world.

At least, it felt like I was dying. My heart had stopped long ago, but my breath still came.

Blood poured from a wound on my forehead, received from a fight with one of those little black creatures.

I stumbled from the wreckage of my town. The shadows had done a number on my place in the universe.

I stumbled, tripped, and fell until I found my way to the outskirts of town.

I finally came to The Oak.

It was the tallest tree in the city. It was my hideout from when I was down.

I tried to climb the favored tree of the little town it guarded. I fell, so I just gave up.

"Myde?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Y-yes?" I answered warily. I didn't recognize this voice, and for all I knew, it was shadow that talked.

A boy of about my age stepped from behind the tree. He had grey hair covering one eye. A man with silver hair stepped behind him.

The man eyed me.

"Zexion, are you sure he's a Nobody? He doesn't look it, even though his heart is indeed gone." The man said, looking down on the boy.

The slate-haired boy just nodded.

A Nobody? What was that?

I pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Wh-who are you two?" I asked uncertainly. They both wore black leather cloaks and both seemed to look down on me.

"I'm-" the boy started, but the man cut him off with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of his head.

"Not now Zexion. He will come to know who we are, and who he truly is. For now, let's take him back to the castle, get him rested, and get him his new name." the man said, holding out a hand to me.

I looked up at him. He was so tall, even for me to be on the ground, sitting.

"Come on." The man urged.

I took his hand and he helped me up. Then he handed me over to the grey-haired kid.

The kid looked scared to even touch me, let alone help me.

But when I put my arm around him for support, he seemed to calm a little.

Then the man opened up a black portal to nothingness.

I panicked but the grey-haired boy just walked right in it, bringing me with him.

We ended in a blank, white room, furnished with a bed, a bedside table, a dresser, and a bathroom connected.

The boy helped me to the bed, put me down, and stepped back.

"Now, stay here and help him get cleaned up, Zexion. If you need help, I'll be in my office." The silver-haired guy said, walking out.

I just looked at the boy for a few seconds before he went into the bathroom, got a towel, wet it, and brought it back.

"You should take better care of yourself." The boy said, wiping my forehead with the moist towel.

I just looked at him. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." I said, sitting there and letting him clean the blood off of my face.

"My name's Zexion. I'm Number VI in this organization. You're going to be Number IX, once you get your Organization name." he said, looking me in the eye.

"Organization…name?" I asked uncertainly, staring into his slate grey eyes.

"Yes. We all got new names once we joined the Organization. My original name was Ien-…never mind." Zexion said.

"Well, my name is Myde. There can't be much to do with that." I said, smiling a bit.

"Demyx." Zexion said simply.

"Um, sure…I like it." I said, looking at Zexion.

"Well, just be prepared for a lot of training when you're rested." Zexion said, smiling and taking the towel to the dirty clothes.

"Okay." I said, lying on the sheets and closing my eyes. I didn't care that I didn't have a pillow, anything was better than the rubble I had come out of just twenty minutes ago.

I went to sleep. When I woke up, I heard Zexion's voice along with an unknown voice.

"What element does he have?" the unknown voice asked.

I kept my eyes closed as Zexion answered.

"I'm not sure, nor do I know what his weapon will be. But I can tell that if he works hard, he will be a great and strong Nobody." Zexion stated, opening my door.

The light pooled on my eyes, and I felt the two speakers enter my room.

One was obviously Zexion, he had a cool demeanor about him, but the other was hot. I mean he was literally on fire. Or at least that's how it felt, he was radiating so much body heat.

"So this is him? The newest addition to the Organization is a kid?" the flame guy asked, and I could feel him cross his arms.

"Yes. Please be quiet, he needs all the rest he can get. He was hurt pretty badly when his town was attacked by the Heartless. He's lucky to even survive as a Nobody." Zexion said, sitting on my bed, near my feet.

"Well, me and Isa were attacked by Heartless, and you don't see us sleeping it off." The other guy said, his body temperature skyrocketing.

"That was last month Axel. He was attacked two days ago. He's probably still hurt. I'll see if I can get Xemnas to let me train him. I won't go so hard on him since he's still hurt." Zexion said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Boss man says Vexen's training him and that's that." Axel said, leaving.

"Demyx, just rest up. I promise to be your mentor when you wake up." Zexion said, also exiting my room.

I again fell asleep.

"Demyx, wake up." came Zexion's soft voice.

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with the slate-haired boy who had taken me from my old world with the silver-haired guy who had both seemed to know I was there.

"Zexion? What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Um, noon." He said looking at his watch.

"How long have I been asleep?" I questioned, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Four days." He answered simply. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when he said that.

I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth onto the mirror. "Wh-what?" I asked in disbelief.

Zexion just looked at me like I was crazy.

I wiped the mirror clean and washed out my mouth.

"How did I sleep for four days?" I asked in shock, walking out of the bathroom.

Zexion just shrugged.

"Well I don't really care." I said, walking to the dresser and opening it, finding a bunch of black cloaks just like Zexion's. I opened another drawer and found a bunch of pairs of black pants. I opened yet another and there was a bunch of black t-shirts, socks, and gloves. Next to the dresser was one pair of black boots like Zexion's.

"Yeah, those are for you." Zexion said, coming over and looking at me.

"Wow, you guys and black." I responded sarcastically, grabbing a cloak, pants, a t-shirt, a pair of socks, the boots, and a pair of gloves.

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out, I felt uncomfortable in the new clothes. Zexion was reading the biggest book I had ever seen in my life.

"What's that?" I asked walking over to the shorter boy.

"Oh, this is my weapon. It's a book of spells called a Lexicon. Which reminds me, we need to start your training." Zexion said, getting up and dismissing the book into nothingness.

I just looked at him, confused.

He grabbed my arm and walked me down several flights of stairs to a huge, white room with lots of burn marks on the walls.

Zexion just looked around at all the burn marks.

"Wow. Axel sure did a number on this place." Zexion said, looking at me. "Okay Demyx, now's you turn to learn to control an element and summon your own weapon."

"Ummm…huh?"

Zexion just sighed. "Okay, everyone in the Organization controls an element, and we all have a weapon unique to us. I control illusions and my weapon is the Lexicon that I showed you. Another example is Axel. He controls fire and his weapons are two chakrams."

"Ohhhh. I get it now!" I said. "So, how do I know what element I control?"

"Well, I found that out a few days after I found my weapon. Apparently my mentor, Number IV, had been seeing things in his labs. So since I was the only one without an element, it was obvious who was causing it." Zexion explained.

"So, how do I get my weapon?"

"Well, I loved books before I became a Nobody, so I thought I would want a book for my weapon. It turns out I got my wish. It was the same with everyone else; they all got something they liked, or something similar to what they fought with when they were a Somebody."

"Uh-huh, well, I like music. So maybe my weapon will be a musical instrument." I said uncertainly.

"Well, think about maybe the instrument you played or an instrument you really like." Zexion said, moving to the other side of the room.

I concentrated on my favorite instrument in the whole world, a three string sitar.

I threw my hand up in the air, not even caring what I looked like. I felt water swirl around me and form into my weapon. I felt the weight of it in my hand and I brought my hand down and looked at my weapon.

"Wow. You found your weapon and your element, all at the same time." Zexion said, looking at me in shock. Then he smirked. "But can you use it in battle?"

Zexion resummoned his Lexicon, and then summoned many illusions. I didn't know which was the real one, but I just strummed the sitar once and hit all of them with a giant wave of water.

When Zexion sat up and wiped some water off his face. He was smiling.

"Good job. That was good for a first try. But see how you can do when I actually try!" Zexion said, cloaking himself somehow.

Then a Zexion came out of nowhere. I wasn't sure if it was him or not, but I struck at him with my water.

The illusion disintegrated when the water hit it. And since it was an illusion, I was wondering where the real one was.

I got my answer a few seconds later.

The real Zexion popped out behind me and hit me with literal lightning quick attacks.

"Haha. Thundaga never lets me down!" Zexion yelled, cloaking himself again.

By now I was confused. How could he use lightning?

"Come on, Demyx! You have to be quicker than that!" he said to me from nowhere.

"Okay Zexion, you got me. I'm confused again." I said, losing my concentration, and dropping my guard.

Zexion hit me with ice. That hurt a lot.

"Well, we Nobodies can use magic. Some of us can only use one kind of magic. Some like Number IV can only use ice magic. Axel, our Number XIII, can only use fire magic. But some like me can use all three, or even just two. You are a case of ice magic. But I guess you could consider it as ice and fire magic combined." Zexion explained from nowhere.

"So we can use magic? And I can use ice magic? That's confusing!" I whined.

"You'll get used to it." Zexion said, hitting me with fire magic. I could feel the ends of my hair singing.

I was tired of being hit with magic. It hurt and I just wanted to get done with this training!

I hit the whole room with a huge wall of water. Even I was soaked when my attack stopped.

Zexion was against a wall, a shocked look on his face and his hair completely plastered to his face.

He looked so funny and helpless that I couldn't help but laugh.

He gave me a glare. "Not cool Demyx!" he yelled across the room, getting up and dusting off his cloak.

"Awww, come on Zexion! I was kidding!" I said. I didn't want to lose my only friend here that quick.

"I know. Just let me go change and fix my hair. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Why not tour the castle while I'm gone?" Zexion suggested, teleporting out of the room.

Sounded like a good idea. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

I exited the training room, and wandered through the castle. The place was huge!

I ended up in a hallway when I met the first other person I had saw in the castle.

He had long blue hair and an X scar on his face. He didn't look too happy.

I ducked my head and hoped he wouldn't notice me.

"Number IX?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I responded, my voice wavering.

"I am Saïx, Number VII." He said, extending a hand.

"Ummm…Demyx." I responded, a little scared of him. I took his hand and shook it. He didn't seem scary, it's just I was shy. Okay, it was my first day and I'm not the bravest person in the world.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"You should really do something about your hair." He said jokingly.

I looked at the one bang hanging in my face. It was singed black and in desperate need of some gel.

"Yeah, I know. I was gonna work on that." I said letting go of his hand and walking away.

I hoped I wouldn't run into anymore of them. And by them, I mean the rest of the Organization.

But my luck just loved to mess with me, for it wasn't long before I ran into a really tall blonde with the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"H-hi?" I said, keeping my head down.

"Greetings. I am Number IV, Vexen." He responded.

I quickly snapped up my head. "Number IV? You mean Zexion's mentor?"

He looked at me strange. Man, I seemed to be getting a lot of these looks lately.

"Indeed. How do you know Zexion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, he trained me today. And he and a really tall, silver-haired guy came to my world and brought me here." I informed him.

"Oh, you must be Number IX. And the silver-haired man is our leader, Xemnas." Vexen explained.

"Oh, well then I guess I have a lot to thank him for." I said, walking away.

I tried not to run into anymore of them, because two encounters alone was enough.

But with my luck, I began to feel a lot of heat approaching me.

And guess who rounded the corner?

The flame guy! Woo-hoo. Great, just what I need, an encounter with my opposite.

He looked at me and smirked, like I was a five year old he was about to prank.

"Hello there, Number IX." He said, walking up to me.

"Hi." I replied, looking him dead in the eye.

"I hear you found your power and weapon all at once. Congrats on that." He said, patting me on the back. Hard.

"Oof! Yeah, I did." I responded, nearly falling on my face at how strong he was, even though he was so skinny.

"Well then, what's your power?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I flinched under his gaze. He was also scary.

"W-w-water." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, my opposite eh? Well then torturing you is going to be tricky and fun." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

He looked at me like he knew what I was trying to do. "Axel, I'm Number VIII. Got it memorized? And you, blondie?"

"Demyx. And I guess so." I responded, trying to get away from him.

"Well, Demyx, just be on the lookout. I'll be waiting." Axel said, walking off with a laugh.

I continued on my lost trip, trying to find my room more than anything.

My luck not being with me, I ran into yet another member.

This one had a long, black ponytail and an eyepatch. He was pretty scary looking.

"Hey there." He called to me. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Hello. I'm Demyx." I said, walking up to him cautiously.

"Oh, you're the new meat. Well, just watch out for Axel and you should be fine. Oh, by the way, name's Xigbar. I'm Number II." He responded.

"Oh wow, you're pretty high numbered. You must control an awesome element. I only control simple water."

"Well, I don't like to brag but…" he said walking up to a wall, then walking right up the wall to the ceiling!

I was amazed.

"Wow! That is so cool!" I said, looking on in amazement as he walked down the other wall.

"Yeah, and its fun to prank people. My element is space. My weapons are lightarrow guns. But enough about me, what about you?" he asked looking at me with a gold eye.

"Well, I already said that my element was water, my weapon is a sitar, and I'm Number IX. Not much else to know about me." I said shyly.

"Eh, don't worry kid. You'll have something to be known for. What about your title?"

"Title?"

"Yeah, everyone has a title. I'm the Freeshooter. Um, I'm guessing you know Zexion. He's the Cloaked Scheemer. And I think you met Axel. He's got the longest title yet, the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"Wow. I don't have a title yet." I said, suddenly interested in this crazy place.

"Well, you like music, so Melodious…Melodious something." Xigbar thought, snapping his fingers.

"Nocturne?" I suggested.

"You like to stay up late?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well then, Melodious Nocturne, you have yourself a title." He said, ruffling my hair and walking away.

I found my room two minutes later, and walked into my bathroom.

I didn't bother with a shower, I basically had already had one, so I just washed the soot out of my hair. My blonde hair stood out with the burnt ends, so I took a pair of scissors and cut the ends off.

It looked better, but now I needed some gel. I found some under the sink.

It took me five minutes to do my hair, but by the time I was done, I had my usual hairstyle, a mullet, and was on my way to the halls again when Zexion opened my door right when I was about to open it.

It hit me square in the nose. I fell back onto the wall and floor.

Zexion pulled the door back and saw me on the floor.

"Demyx! Are you okay?"

"No. I see three of you."

"Not good. And your nose is bleeding. I have to get you to the infirmary." Zexion said, moving me away from the door and going to get someone.

He came back five minutes later with the biggest guy I had seen yet.

The guy had dreadlocks and big side burns, not to mention the meanest glare ever.

"This is him Xaldin." Zexion said, looking at me with a concerned face.

"So I gotta carry the smallest guy I've seen yet?" all three of the Xaldins asked, looking at me.

"He's a kid! And yes, just to the infirmary." The Zexions said.

"Fine." And the middle Xaldin picked me up.

This is when I started to feel really nauseous.

"Z-Zexion! I'm not feeling too well." I said past my nose full of blood.

"Xaldin, unless you want vomit all over you, don't run and walk as smoothly as possible." Zexion said urgently.

Xaldin just nodded and walked gently through the halls of the castle.

We arrived in a few minutes, and when we entered I was surprised to see Vexen in there.

"Ugh…uh-oh!" I said, getting out of Xaldin's arms and running for a trashcan.

"What's wrong with Number IX?" Vexen asked, coming over to me.

"Um, I hit him with a door, then he was seeing triples, and now he's…throwing up." Zexion said over the sound of my last lunch, four days ago, leaving my stomach.

"Well, I'm leaving." Xaldin said, leaving.

"Okay. Well, get him to a bed." Vexen said. Zexion picked up the trashcan I was puking into and took it over to a bed. I had no choice but to follow.

"Well, I guess then it's an antibiotic that he needs. And then he'll need rest. But in another term, his body might be rejecting being a Nobody. This could be the first signs. This is what happened to our previous Number VI. He died in three days time."

I heard Zexion gulp as I threw up nothing into the trashcan.

When I finally stopped, I took my glove off to wipe my mouth.

I looked at my hand; blood spotted it from wiping my mouth.

"Vexen! He better not die. Find a cure or something!" Zexion threatened.

"I'll work on it. But he only has three days time. Maybe a little more considering how strong he is." Vexen said, injecting me with an antibiotic of some sort.

I laid back and threw up again. It was the same except more blood came.

"V-Vexen. I definitely don't feel good." I said, closing my eyes.

"He's definitely rejecting being a Nobody. There is no cure to the rejection. He will die in three days time. Demyx, it will be painful, and most certainly you will wish that you were dead." Vexen said, walking away.

I gulped and turned my attention to Zexion.

"Demyx." Zexion stated, tears in his eyes. I knew nothing of Nobodies, but he seemed like the saddest Nobody in history.

"Zexion, it's okay. Maybe the new Number IX to come will be just like me. Just wait, you'll find someone like me. I promise." I said, smiling. I knew it wasn't true, but I had to try to cheer him up. After all, a sad Zexion is the hardest to deal with. I think.

Zexion just left. I was alone.

Suddenly a pain shot through my chest, right where my heart would be if I had one.

Vexen looked at me as my breath caught and I gasped for air and grabbed at the place where my heart would be.

"Demyx, calm down! This is all triggered by fear and sadness. If you erase all emotion some of the pain related to the heart will stop." Vexen warned.

But I couldn't calm down or erase all of my emotion. Zexion was the only friend that I had right now, and with him gone, loneliness, sadness, and an utter feeling of hopelessness came over me.

I knew I would die and I didn't want Zexion to be sad, but with him gone the pain was unbearable.

I tried to fight the pain, to bear through it, but with none of my friends here, I just couldn't ignore it.

And the longer Zexion was gone, the more the pain grew. Vexen just looked on, not even caring anymore. Apparently if I wasn't strong enough to ignore the "little" pain that was racking my body, then I wasn't worth his time.

About twenty minutes later, someone came in.

And I knew who it was too.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the newcomer.

"Hello Axel." I said, wincing at how much heat he was giving off now.

"You made Zexion cry. He's one of my best friends and you made him cry. I'm glad you're dying. It's what you deserve for making him cry." Axel informed me.

"Zexion's…upset? I didn't…know. He ran out…before I could even say…I'm sorry." I said, sitting up despite the pain shooting through my chest.

"Well, he is. And you're to blame. You should be ashamed." Axel accused.

"I'm going to see him." I said, getting up and walking toward the door regardless of the looks of shock from both Axel and Vexen.

I tried to focus on Zexion's point in the castle. He was in his room, face down on his bed. And he was crying.

I felt bad as I walked toward his room. Axel followed.

I found it, walked in, and went straight to his bed.

"Zexion, I'm sorry." I managed to say before I collapsed ,unconscious, onto his floor.

When I woke up, I was back in the infirmary. Zexion was sitting next to me, asleep.

I shook him awake.

He was hard to wake up, but after a few seconds (and maybe just a little bit of water) he was awake and looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Hey, Zexion. Sleep well?" I asked, laughing a little as more pain went through my chest.

"Demyx, it was idiotic to go to my room. You shouldn't have done it. If you hadn't, Vexen says you could've had more time to live. He says you've only got about a day left to live." Zexion said, looking at me with sad grey eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. And I couldn't think of any other way to get to your room." I said, sitting up.

"Demyx, you didn't have to tell me that. I knew you were trying to cheer me up, but it's gonna be hard after your gone." Zexion said.

~Third Person POV~

Demyx fell asleep soon after Zexion said that sentence.

Zexion knew Demyx's body was shutting down on itself when he went to sleep, which meant that he didn't have long to live. Demyx was going to die in the next few hours.

Yet Zexion didn't want to give up on the blonde.

"Vexen, help him. Please." Zexion pleaded.

"I can't. His body is shutting itself down. There is no stopping his death." Vexen explained unemotionally.

Zexion just looked at Demyx with sad eyes. Demyx was so peaceful when asleep. Zexion was going to hate it when the blonde would never speak to him again.

Zexion took Demyx's hand. He wanted to, even subconsciously, let Demyx that he would be here until Demyx's last breath.

A few hours later, that last breath came. Demyx had only been in the Organization one official day, and four unofficial days.

Zexion looked at the clock as Demyx faded into the darkness. The clock read 9 in the morning, the same time he and Xemnas had found Demyx five days ago.

~A few days later, Zexion's POV~

I hate Atlantica, and Xemnas knows it, yet he sent me here anyway.

He said it would be more of a personal mission more than anything else. I didn't know what he meant but I agreed to go.

When I entered the water, my mermaid tail appeared in place of my legs. It has been a long time since I'd been there.

I swam around to get the feel of it, and then went to the kingdom.

I was still unsure why Xemnas had wanted me to come here. All he had said was that there was a new Nobody and I was to bring him to the castle.

I looked around for anyone that might be excluded from a group, or anyone that was acting strange, yet no one seemed that way.

I swam around the whole kingdom without running into anyone strange.

Then it happened.

A boy with blonde hair swam past as fast as he could. He looked familiar, but I didn't want to build up my excitement.

I just followed.

He was swimming pretty fast for just a casual swim.

He looked behind him quickly then returned his attention to the way he was going.

I didn't get a good look at him, but I thought this was who I was sent to get.

"Excuse me, wait up." I called, increasing my speed.

He just sped up as well.

"Leave me alone!" he called behind him.

His voice even sounded familiar.

"Please wait, I'm here to help!" I called to him.

He sped up again. By now he must've hit at least twenty miles an hour.

"How can a royal guard help me? I didn't steal the king's trident for the last time!" he called behind him again.

"But I'm not a royal guard! I'm just a normal person!" I yelled to him.

He did the equivalent of skidding to a stop. I swam right into him.

"Ouch." I said, holding onto my nose as I backed up. "Anyway, have you been attacked by any little creatures?" I asked him.

"Yes, about a week ago, one got to me. It felt weird. Then the royal guard came after me."

"Well then, please come with me. And I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I extended my hand. I also got a good look at him.

My breath caught in my throat. It was him. But it couldn't be. He had died last week.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. But I was too in shock to answer.

"…" I cleared my throat. "Um…is your name Dem-I mean, Myde?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah." He answered me.

How could it be? Demyx was alive. Or at least his Somebody was.

"Myde, I promise to get you somewhere safe. Just trust me." I said, my hand still extended to Myde.

He looked at me then took my hand.

I smiled and summoned a Corridor to Darkness. We both entered, and ended up in the castle.

"Wow." He said in awe as he looked around the room we had ended in.

It was Demyx's old room. He looked at his legs.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I didn't even know that there was a place where you could walk, and breathe out of water, and…and…"

"Yes. This was my friend's room." I said, my mood dropping.

He looked at me. "What happened to him?" Myde asked.

"He died. He was a lot like you in fact."

"Oh? How so?" Myde asked.

"Well, he loved water. By the way, do you like music?"

"Well, yeah, I love it." He answered.

"So did he. Oh, and you need your Organization name."

"Huh?" Myde asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Demyx. We add an 'x' and mix up the letters. It's what happened to my name, and his name." I explained.

"Oh, well, then, Demyx it is. I like it; it has a nice ring to it." Myde said, smiling.

I knew that this Myde, or as he is now known, Demyx, was going to be exactly like the one that had died.

"Well, time to find your power and weapon. If you're anything like my friend, which you seem to be, then I have a feeling I already know your power and weapon. Just focus on the thing you love the most."  
He concentrated, threw his hand up in the air, and then summoned his weapon in a flurry of water.

It was just what I thought it was going to be, a three stringed sitar.

I just hoped that this one wouldn't die like my last Demyx had.

I summoned my Lexicon and prepared to train Demyx. This was going to be fun if he lived.

**So that's my fic. Please review.^.^**


End file.
